ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan
Agent Morgan is one of the PPC's longest-serving Time Lord agents. Currently without a partner, she works in the Department of Mary Sues, and was the founder of the Continuity Council of Gallifrey-in-Exile. She is written by Huinesoron. Agent Profile Attributes Morgan is a Time Lord from Gallifrey. This gives her a somewhat different metabolism to human agents, including two hearts. She has the ability to regenerate while dying, transforming into a whole new person: new body, new personality, new lease on life. To date, she has had three known forms; she is known to have regenerated at least twice before joining the PPC,"Crashing Down: Chapter 19", by Huinesoron but refuses to admit this to fellow Time Lords.[https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Mt0lDIl3rhevzVwzHYODOyccDKDHKH4qsQ0ZU_nCYps/pub Generic Surface,] by Lily Winterwood In the absence of any information about her Gallifreyan lives, her PPC incarnations are usually numbered one through three. Morgan's Time Lord nature may be the reason she can navigate HQ with relative ease."Crashing Down: Chapter 15" by Huinesoron It is certainly the reason she can receive mental messages and warnings from her TARDIS,"Crashing Down: Chapter 3" by Huinesoron which brought her to HQ from Gallifrey."Crashing Down: Chapter 14" by Huinesoron The fact that everyone thinks she got it during the Macrovirus Epidemic is a constant source of complaint."End of the Beginning: Returning" by Huinesoron Morgan's first"Crashing Down: Chapter 11" by Huinesoron and third incarnations tended to use guns as their weapons of choice; her third self often expressed a liking for them, while her first was both confident in her shooting abilities and notoriously inept with hand-to-hand weapons."Crashing Down: Chapter 17" by Huinesoron The nature of Doctor Who has left Morgan with something of a reverse amnesia problem: as new details of Gallifrey's history are revealed on the show, they retroactively insert themselves into her memory."Gallifrey Stands" by Huinesoron The Last Great Time War, and the fall of Gallifrey, have a firm place in her personal history; the only problem is that they didn't until 2005. Appearance Morgan I Morgan's first known form was tall,"Lofty Skies: Chapter 4" by Huinesoron though prior to 2002 people tended not to notice this fact in light of her taller Klingon partner."Ontic's Backstory" by Huinesoron"The Reorganisation: Chapter 15" by Huinesoron She was blonde, and in fact most closely resembled fellow Time Lord Romana II,"Shades of Black and Red" banner by Huinesoron though she seems to have varied her hairstyle more than Romana."Huinesoron's Agent Cast List" by Huinesoron Morgan II Morgan II was still blonde, with brown eyes and what Traf Elosia described as 'perfect' teeth. Her hair was somewhat longer than it had been immediately before her regeneration, but her most prominent feature was her cleavage."Continuity Council: Reflections" by Huinesoron Morgan III Morgan's current incarnation is short, with cropped black hair. She is known to change her outfit depending on the time period she is visiting,"Gallifrey Isn't Real" by Huinesoron and considers herself, somewhat jokingly, to have an 'amazing sense of style'."Continuity Council: Introduction" by Huinesoron Personality Morgan I Morgan I had a rather dry sense of humour, which coupled with her sometimes abrupt manner made her rather difficult to get to know. She had something of a heroic streak, often stepping in to rescue Traf Elosia"Crashing Down: Chapter 7" by Huinesoron or simply to protect others."Crashing Down: Chapter 18" by Huinesoron In this incarnation, Morgan kept her Time Lord nature a secret: she denied all knowledge of her disguised TARDIS, and kept it hidden in the Lobby rather than near her Response Centre. Only Traf Elosia and the Flowers knew of its existence and her species, and Morgan seems to have believed that there were no other Time Lords in HQ. Ultimately, during her regeneration, she gave Traf implicit permission to reveal her secret. Morgan II Very little is known of Morgan's second incarnation: she lived only two years in HST, from 2006 to 2008,2008 Mary Sue Invasion, Part 1 - "Return to HQ" - Morgan is killed by the macroviruses, regenerates in the makeshift morgue, and plays a role in planning the fight against the Mary Sues. and has no recorded on-screen adventures. She is known to have loved clothes shopping, much to her own surprise, and was later described by her successor as 'a bit of a ditz', though fun to be. She was quite fond of tea.Morgan mentions her third incarnation's hatred of tea, and her second's fondness for it; PPC Board post, May 12, 2013, by Huinesoron Morgan II's heroic impulses appear to have transferred themselves outside HQ: she had her TARDIS looking for anomalies on World One, and travelled out to deal with the Limpley Stoke Anomaly a month before her regeneration."The Avon Valley Rift" by Huinesoron These tendencies would reach their full expression in her next incarnation. Morgan III Morgan's current incarnation most frequently describes herself as 'a maudlin drunk'"Swan's Egg: DIO - Swansong" by Huinesoron and as someone who 'doesn't do scared'. Events have shown that this last assertion is something of a lie, but that she does have a capacity for stern, decisive action when necessary."Continuity Council: Gallifrey Bickers" by Huinesoron and other Boarders She also possesses a strong sentimental streak, as exemplified by her reminiscences of her past companions, and her forgiveness of the Doctor for his destruction of Gallifrey. Morgan III is driven by the conviction that it is the Time Lords' proper role to protect the peoples of the Multiverse, in particular from Gallifrey's own mistakes. She has taken multiple trips awayMorgan mentions trying to determine 'which UK politician is an evil alien spy'; post on the PPC Board, May 12, 2013, by Huinesoron from HQ in her efforts to prevent the people of World One from being harmed by Gallifreyan technology, and was the driving force behind the establishment of the Continuity Council of Gallifrey-in-Exile. She forms close relationships with others, taking extended trips in her TARDIS with companions and mourning her dead. She also doesn't like tea, though she will occasionally drink it for the sole purpose of making herself grumpy."Continuity: Tea" by Huinesoron and Zingenmir Agent History Before the PPC Morgan began her life in the Gallifreyan city of Arcadia, where she lived with her parents. One of her most treasured memories from her childhood is of an old house out in the Gallifreyan wilderness, where she was occasionally taken to see 'how things used to be'. She twice encountered the Doctor, both times in his fourth incarnation. Their first encounter was while she was still a child; her pet Rovie (a sort of Gallifreyan mouse) wandered onto the Doctor's TARDIS."Generic Surface: Deleted Scenes - Meeting" by Lily Winterwood In their second encounter, she was older, though still described by the Doctor as 'little more than a Time Tot'. Considering the Doctor's known timeline, these encounters may have taken place during "The Deadly Assassin" and "The Invasion of Time", respectively. They left Morgan with something of a hero complex regarding the Doctor. Morgan went through and graduated from the Time Lord Academy, but despite having high prospects on Gallifrey, she abandoned everything and, in the words of her third incarnation, 'started running'. Her TARDIS ended up in PPC HQ, in what the Sunflower Official later described as a 'security breach', and Morgan joined the Department of Mary Sues in 1991 HST. Initially, she remained in contact with her family, and travelled back to Gallifrey on rare occasions. She was with her parents in Arcadia at the resurrection of Rassilon and his proclamation (described by her as unanimous) as Lord President, and it was Rassilon's 'insane plans' that finally made her sever her ties with her homeworld and return to HQ. Early Days Morgan's first known partner was a Klingon, name unknown, with who she worked from at least 1994 to 2002. It can be assumed that this partnership began when Morgan joined the PPC in 1991. Among their exploits, they recruited Ontic Laison from her home universe, and helped Nyx Nightingale return to HQ during the Reorganisation. Morgan seems to have been unaware of the other Time Lords in HQ, and tried to keep her species a secret: she referred to it only cryptically, and kept her TARDIS parked some distance from her Response Centre. Morgan has two recorded interactions with canon worlds other than her own in this period: a mission in Star Trek in 1999, and an incident where she was seen sneaking Captain Kirk into Medical in 2002."Agentshipping: Near Misses" by Huinesoron. Note: this is a 'canon-friendly' source: the specific details of the plot may not be canon, but incidental details (such as Morgan's activities) are considered so. This, coupled with her partnership with a Klingon and general preference for high-tech weapons over melee, suggests she might have been a member of the ''Star Trek'' Division of the DMS, serving under the Hippie Sequoia. If this is the case, she has since expanded her interests: her second partner served primarily in fantasy verses before her transfer,"Dassie's Backstory" by Huinesoron and Morgan is known to have a future mission into Labyrinth. Early in her career with the PPC, Morgan struck up a friendship with a Spy named Traf Elosia, who she rescued on numerous occasions. In 2002, Traf transferred from the DoI to the DMS, becoming Morgan's partner. It may have been at this point that Morgan revealed her species, and the existence of her TARDIS (which she had previously kept hidden) to Traf. Morgan's relationship with Traf was very close; one of her great regrets in later life was that she never had the chance to take Traf out into the universe in her TARDIS. Crashing Down In 2006, the Black Cats invaded PPC HQ. Through her telepathic link with her TARDIS, Morgan received a warning that the invasion was underway, and set out with her partner to find out more. The pair encountered (and were nearly attacked by) Vemi Fincaran and Penny Smith, and joined with them to bring the invasion to the attention of the Sunflower Official. Morgan and company were with the SO to witness Nyx Nightingale's unexpected return to HQ, and agreed to follow her lead in taking the fight to the Black Cats. The plan was for Morgan's group to gather an army to drive the Cats from DIA Central, but a combination of events derailed that plan: the Cats launched an attack into HQ,"Crashing Down: Chapter 16" by Huinesoron the Cats' Scout Division abandoned the Bracket Fungus, and Morgan and company got lost in HQ. Morgan's army encountered the Scout Division; unaware of their defection, Morgan gave chase, and Traf brought the rest of the army along. In a pitched battle in the Cafeteria, Morgan duelled Durran Mkellin hand-to-hand, but her lack of skill with bladed weapons betrayed her, and she was stabbed in the chest. Traf killed Mkellin, ending the Black Cat threat, and watched as Morgan regenerated into her second incarnation. Morgan's secret was out. The Ditz Morgan's second incarnation claimed only a short time after her regeneration that she was becoming somewhat uncertain about her future in the PPC. She programmed her TARDIS to collect information about space-time incidents in World One, and travelled on at least one occasion to fix a problem. The incident involved the Avon Rift sealing off an entire village, and Morgan's attempts to free the village left her temporarily stranded on an alien planet. Ultimately, Morgan II only lasted for two years. A month after her adventures in World One, her TARDIS landed in HQ following another trip, and Morgan was killed during the Macrovirus Epidemic. The Drunk Morgan's body was placed in the makeshift morgue in the DoDAEG, where she lay for some time. After the infestation had been cleared, she regenerated into a new incarnation, and worked alongside Building Maintenance to fight against the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. The cause of her delayed regeneration is unknown, but presumably stems from the mechanics of macrovirus infection. Later in 2008, Morgan returned to World One, where she sealed the Avon Rift for good. The following year, tragedy struck: Morgan's partner Traf, who had recently given birth to a son, Ether, died."Huinesoron's Cast Family Trees: Hyrax Family" by Huinesoron Morgan was distraught, and refused to take a new partner. She programmed her TARDIS to actively seek for incidents in World One, and spent more and more time away from HQ. In 2012, Morgan accidentally triggered the closure of the DIO by posting a message to the PPC Board. Later, drunk and druggedRP post by Huinesoron by the Ghost in the Machine, she came within a breath of being assassinated by the also-drugged Nita Kerys, but pretty much shrugged it off.RP post by Huinesoron The DIA intended to neuralyse Morgan and the other witnesses to no longer remember this event, but apparently failed to do so. Travels In 2013, Morgan took her TARDIS out of HQ and went on a tour of World One, ensuring that no Whoniverse technology had ended up there. During her travels, she rescued Amelia Earhart and Fred Noonan from their crashing plane, and spent a couple of subjective years travelling the universe with them. Among their adventures, they may have travelled through Montana,PPC Board post by Ailavyn Siniyash and unmasked a UK politician as an alien. Ultimately, Amelia remained out in the Andromeda galaxy, and Fred returned to Earth 'within... about twenty years of his departure' to try and reunite with his wife Mary. Time Lords In 2013, Morgan was heavily involved in the Blackout. Her incautious use of firearms inadvertantly destroyed the containment field keeping Slorp from rampaging through HQ, but she made up for it by fighting alongside the Doctor and other agents to eliminate the threat. Morgan was rather antagonistic towards the Eleventh Doctor, but in the aftermath of the emergency, she was able to forgive him for the destruction of Gallifrey (though only admitted this because he was about to be neuralysed). She also brought the other Time Lords of HQ to meet him. At the end of 2013, Morgan's life history was altered by the revelations of the Doctor Who Fiftieth Anniversary. The retconning of her memory prompted her to contact HQ's other Time Lords early in 2014 and propose the formation of a Continuity Council of Gallifrey-in-Exile. Six other Time Lords – the Fisherman, the Reader, the Librarian, the Disentangler, the Agent, and the Notary – joined the Continuity Council, taking colour-coded positions named for various gemstones. Morgan herself assumed the role of Tigereye Castellan, responsible for 'the security and personal safety of the Continuity Council'. During their first (and only recorded) meeting, the Continuity Council prevented their own members from attempting to take over the PPC, confronted Fearn's attempt to create a Dalek Council, untangled a temporal fold, and fought off an invasion of HQ by Suvian Daleks. Over the course of these events, Morgan grew to respect her fellow Time Lord agents, including (somewhat reluctantly) the Notary. One of the first acts of the Continuity Council was to respond to the restoration of Gallifrey during the Doctor Who Fiftieth Anniversary episode. Visiting the Musée des Univers Perdus, the Council took possession of all Gallifreyan literature, successfully convincing the head curator that, with Gallifrey no longer destroyed, the universes centred on it were not, in fact, lost."Continuity: Purge" by Huinesoron The events of the Ispace Wars, and the disruption of the multiverse during that time period, led the Continuity Council to contemplate radical action to protect the multiverse. In the original version of the timeline, Morgan accepted the Notary's proposal that they take direct action; this led to her getting elected as Lady President of Gallifrey, and declaring war first on the PPC, and then on the entire multiverse."Continuity: Gallifrey Imminent" by Huinesoron Following Lady President Morgan's victory, a small resistance led by the Disentangler tried to retcon the timeline. They were ultimately unsuccessful, being captured by Morgan, but at the last minute the Doctor appeared and saved the day. The timeline was redacted, with no-one except Morgan remembering it; in the second iteration, she emphatically vetoed the Notary's suggestion. Later in 2014, Morgan joined the PPC's theatre group, A Troupe By Any Other Name."A Troupe By Any Other Name" by Lily Winterwood She played three roles in their production of Julius Caesar, set on Gallifrey: Caesar himself (inspired by Rassilon), Pindarus, and Strato. Excerpts from the dress rehearsal suggest that she initially struggled to stick to the script,"Act 1, Scene 2" by William Shakespeare & Huinesoron but ultimately gave up and joined in the general misbehaviour."Act 3, Scene 2" by William Shakespeare & Huinesoron Due to a malfunction in the Notary's TARDIS, the Continuity Council at one point found themselves in an alternate multiverse where the PPC appeared to be made up of Time Lords. They made at least one return visit, apparently for the tea. The Future In 2020, Morgan is expected to accidentally travel back in HQ's timeline in her TARDIS and rescue Tango Dioxide from an irate mob. Four years later, she and her TARDIS will leave the PPC, saying she 'felt something coming'."End of the Beginning: Slippery Slope" by Huinesoron Timeline Note: all dates are given in HQ Standard Time. 1991 * Morgan first arrives in PPC HQ, in what the Sunflower Official later described as a 'security breach'. She is partnered with a thus-far unnamed Klingon. 1992 * "Lofty Skies: Chapter 4" by Huinesoron ** Morgan rescues Traf Elosia and Dassie Hyrax during a power outage. 1994 * "Ontic's Backstory" by Huinesoron ** Morgan and her Klingon partner recruit Ontic Laison. 1999 * "The Reorganisation: Chapter 15" by Huinesoron ** Morgan and her Klingon partner help Nyx Nightingale return to HQ. 2002 * "Agentshipping: Near Misses" by Huinesoron ** Morgan is seen sneaking Captain Kirk into Medical. * Morgan is repartnered with Traf Elosia. 2006 * Morgan is involved in defeating the Black Cats' invasion of HQ. * "Crashing Down: Chapter 19" by Huinesoron ** Morgan I regenerates into Morgan II after being stabbed by Durran Mkellin. 2008 * Morgan discovers the Avon Rift. * Morgan II regenerates into Morgan III after being killed during the Macrovirus Epidemic. 2009 * Traf Elosia dies. 2011 * "Swan's Egg: DIO - Swansong" by Huinesoron ** Morgan nearly gets killed by Nita Kerys. 2013 * Morgan spends a couple of years travelling the universe with Amelia Earhart and Fred Noonan. * [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Mt0lDIl3rhevzVwzHYODOyccDKDHKH4qsQ0ZU_nCYps/pub Generic Surface,] by Lily Winterwood ** Morgan is involved in the Blackout. 2014 * "Continuity: Gallifrey Bickers" by Huinesoron and other Boarders ** Morgan founds the Continuity Council of Gallifrey-in-Exile. ** The Continuity Council has an eventful first meeting. * "Continuity: Purge" by Huinesoron. ** The Continuity Council visit the Musée des Univers Perdus. * "Continuity: Gallifrey Imminent" by Huinesoron ** In the Prologue/Epilogue, Morgan meets with the Continuity Council. The rest of this story takes place in a closed timeline. * "A Troupe By Any Other Name: Julius Caesar" by Lily Winterwood ** Morgan performs in Julius Caesar. * "Continuity: Tea" by Huinesoron and Zingenmir ** The Continuity Council takes an excursion into an alternate, Time Lord-themed multiverse 2015 * "Continuity: Gallifrey Shrinks" by Zingenmir and Iximaz ** Yet another Continuity Council meeting goes awry. The Future * 2020: "End of the Beginning: Returning" by Huinesoron ** Morgan accidentally travels back to 2013. * 2024: "End of the Beginning: Slippery Slope" by Huinesoron ** Morgan leaves the PPC. Alternate Universes Morgan has made appearances in a number of AUs and alternate timelines of the PPC. Known appearances are listed below, though presumably she is present in most, if not all, timelines. Alternate Timelines Alternate timelines are those universes which share a common origin with the PPC prime timeline, but differ due to the events of a specific point of divergence. Arthurverse In the Arthurverse, the Mysterious Somebody was never removed from power. In 2003, Morgan receives a message from her TARDIS, warning her that events are coming to a head."Shades of Black and Red: Chapter 2" by Huinesoron Folded Time During the existence of the temporal fold during "Continuity Council: Gallifrey Bickers" numerous short-lived timelines were created. Versions of Morgan experiences most or all of these."Continuity Council: Folded Time" by Huinesoron and Zingenmir Agentshipping Shortly after "Gallifrey Bickers", an uncanonical romantic encounter between Morgan and the Notary takes place."Agentshipping: Fire in the TARDIS" by Huinesoron Lady President Morgan During the Ispace Wars, the Continuity Council discussed radical measures to protect the multiverse. In a closed timeline, Morgan took the Notary's side and got herself elected Lady President of Gallifrey. With the power of the Time Lords, she took over PPC HQ, and then the entire multiverse, only to ultimately be retconned out of existence by the Doctor. Alternate Multiverses Alternate multiverses are those versions of the PPC which seem to share no common origin; they have fundamental differences which go back to their very founding. The nature of these universes, and their attendent canon multiverses, is the subject of Multiverse Theory; the most recent theory claims that there are a total of twenty multiverses,"Time and Motion Study" by Huinesoron though it may well be wrong. TCDA The Transfictional Canonical Defence Authority multiverse is the 'Steampunk AU' of the PPC. Morgan exists as Morgause, a Time Lord analogue."Pistons of the Plot Continuum: Fairytale" by Huinesoron Her TARDIS, possibly under another name, consists of a blue cube a foot across,"The Unnamed Academian: An Unnerving Child" by Huinesoron which unfolds into a suit of armour. It is, needless to say, bigger on the inside. Morgause is married to Salamander, and has to spend a lot of time keeping Lady Kay from abducting him. PPC Badfic Morgan has appeared several times in PPC badfic. Since 2004, this does not impinge on the PPC itself; however, it does not generally constitute a separate timeline or multiverse. Game of Romes Morgan is one of many contestants who try to charge Vulturius Ceasar in the Hunger Games/Ancient Rome/PPC story, [http://fanfic_land.webs.com/FfW/Story37-2.htm Game of Romes.] The Mysterious Somebody Makes A Very Bad Day Due to the Fern telling the Sunflower Official that 'coming back from the dead is highly illegal', the SO promptly fired Morgan for regenerating in the second chapter of [http://fanfic_land.webs.com/FfW/Story29-2.htm The Mysterious Somebody Makes A Very Bad Day.] References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Time Lords Category:Featured Agents